On My way
by mishatippins
Summary: Castiel goes back for meg- Megstiel
1. Chapter 1

"I knew you'd come for me."

He had waited for hours until they all left, Crowley, his demons, quietly sneaking up to where she was sprawled out on the concrete. She was bloody and scarred, but the relieved look on her face was enough to make Castiel smile.

"Of course. Noodle remembers."

"Son of a bitch, Clarence."

"Can you move?"

"Naw."

Pushing a dufflebag to his side, he scooped her up in his arms. She was light, which, to be honest, Castiel didn't expect her any other way.

"How about you zap us to a pizza parlor," she slurred, caked blood fusing her lips together. "I want some pizza that sounds nice. Cas…"

"No, we can't…'zap'…," he replied, hoisting her up. She was delusional, but overall alive. The wound Crowley had inflicted was still bleeding, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Zapping's fast."

"I know, but they'll find me if I use any…of my mojo."

"Oh, okay," he liked that she didn't ask questions, even if she was too drained of blood do to so anyway.

"I'll get you safe."

Carrying her until sunrise, he didn't exactly know how far he'd walked or where he was. Meg was asleep, or unconscious, he didn't know, but she was breathing.

He finally stopped at a motel, paying for it with money he forced out of an ATM a few towns back.

It was then Meg woke, coughing slightly, and surprised to see Cas at the end of her bed watching TV.

He seemed distant, he face was in that perpetual frown and his dufflebag was crumpled in his lap.

He was on the run.

She had to laugh at the irony. They were so much more alike then they were different, Castiel's story merged over hers so well it was like they were the same person.

"Cas?"

He was watching some cartoon, probably something he didn't even care about, when he turned to face her with those damn blue eyes. "You're awake."

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, but it'll pass," her eyes went to the duffle. "What's that?"

"Nothing important."

She didn't bother questioning it further, he wouldn't tell her even if he wanted to, and if she looked in it herself, he'd probably smite her ass.

And she'd been holding this ass for way too long.

"Funny, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Us, on the run. Together," she smiled. "I guess the fam upstairs ain't too happy about that."

"They don't know."

"Oh."

An awkward silence hung between them, one that Cas seemed used to causing and one Meg hated.

"So what do we do know?"

"What do you wanna do?"

Meg shrugged, watching as Castiel flicked through a few more channels, before pausing on a classic movie station.

"Is that _It's a Wonderful Life_?"

"I…Don't know?"

"Son of a bitch!" Meg exclaimed as she scooted next to Cas on the bed, her eyes glued to the screen. "That's it!"

"What?"

"Ever wonder what I got Clarence from?" She mused. "It's rare to see it on this time of year."

Castiel tilted his head as, what he gathered, the main character, was conversing with a wet man who insisted he was an angel, the two of them bantering back and forth in an amusing conversation.

"That…is why you call me Clarence?"

"Among other reasons," she scooted closer to him, her eyes never leaving the television set. "Fucking good movie."

He agreed to finish the movie with her before they set out again, Castiel breaking open the door of a convertible mustang Meg had picked out, watching her as she jumped started the car.

They decided their next run would be to Whitefish, Meg at the wheel and Castiel cautiously protecting the tablet he had hidden in his duffle.

He had no where to go, but at least it felt safer alone with her.

Everything, actually, felt better in the end.

It was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

He hated walking.

Mostly because, contrary to what most mortals would believe, his feet hurt like hell. And Meg wasn't making travel any easier, constantly complaining about how he never spoke and how he never let her rest.

He was almost regretting bringing her along.

"Cas, seriously."

"Shut up Meg."

"Fucking say shut up to me one more time!"

Castiel snorted. He'd assumed she'd know about how uncomfortable he was in vehicles, but the way she had been pressuring him was driving what "noodle" he had left to the brink.

"You know I can't drive."

"Doesn't mean you can't learn."

He liked how softly was talking to him. She was still fighting for dominance against him, which Cas found more amusing than insulting. And, of course, a vehicle would get them farther on the road.

"I'll think about it."

"This is what I get for letting you drive the last one we stole," she muttered, pressing against his arm. "We should at least stop."

"Fine. There's a motel at the end of this town."

—

"One bed? Really, Cas?"

"I don't sleep."

"You should," she muttered as Castiel pulled a chair from the back table, his face still in that unbreakable frown.

"You still own me a pizza."

.There it was. That tug of his mouth that made her teasing worthwhile. "Remember?"

"Of course I do."

"Then?"

He swallowed, his apparent discomfort pleasing to her. "Fine, I'll show you."

—

The thought of sex being a connector between two people seemed to mean nothing as Meg moved over the angel, stripping him, dragging her lips over his neck, almost imitating the babysitter from all those years ago.

He let her have her way with him, and the amount of sulfur and the scent of cinnamon in her mouth was like a burning fire that burned down his throat and charred his virgin tongue.

It was so sinful yet so perfect, the way she clawed his chest and left teeth marks on his ear created a sort of sensation new to him, and, as far he could tell, new to her as well.

"You're so sheltered," she mused as they paused for a time, Meg still playing her fingers over his stubbled face with a sharp, acrylic nail. "Damn, wish we did this years ago, Clarence."

"We never had the time."

"Mmm, who's fault wade that?"

He snorted a laugh, enjoying how she seemed satisfied enough with him. "I've missed you, Meg."

"Whatever, you sappy wing-ass," moving her hand from his face, she rested her head on one arm and stared down at him. "You're good for a virgin."

"I learned more from the pizza man on Google."

"Gross,"

Silence hung between them for a while, and he found himself staring in her eyes, almost forgetting the demon inside. "I mean it, Meg."

"Mean what?"

"That I missed you."

She replied by falling down on his chest, sliding her hand over his neck and burying it under the pillow. "Yeah."

She wouldn't let him turn on the TV, which was what he usually did to pass the time, instead she kept him under her, and he decided it was just best to let her do what she wanted, and keep an open eye.

Again, it was perfection.


	3. Chapter 3

He still wondered how he had blood. Naomi had tore into him like a child with Christmas presents, her constant slugs now leaving a swell on the side of his face.

He couldn't heal, she made she he wouldn't be able to. The Enochian scribed on the metal restraints not only kept him out but kept him from repairing himself.

"Castiel, where is it?"

"The tablet wasn't meant for angels, and it wasn't meant for you!"

He admired her for her determination, but the tablet was safe. He knew what she wanted it for and he wasn't going to let her have her way.

Naomi let out a sigh, before finally shrugging and turning to the other angels she had stashed in the room. "Bring her. Now."

It was then the fear settled in. He told her to hide, to stay as far away as she could, and now…

She was struggling against the angels. Meg wasn't going to let them take hold of her. Not just yet, at least.

"Demon," Naomi greeted her coldly, watching Meg as she was thrown on the floor in front of Cas. "I should have made you kill her."

Without saying anything else, Naomi and the angels turned to leave, leaving the two of them alone.

"Meg…" Castiel's eye was about swollen shut now, but he attempted to look at her.

he looked like stomped over shit.

"Cas…tell them."

"I can't."

"No you don't-" there it was, the trigger. While he screamed, he wondered where she got the sword that she had just used to stab him in the abdomen.

"Castiel, please."

"Four."

She was begging him. How odd, he would have mused. The wound was spilling out blood and grace, and when Castiel finally rolled his head back down to face her.

"I can't."

"Three."

Again. The sharp, magic metal was shoved inside him again. He let out a cry of his voice mixed with the shrill of Enochian, his hands clenched almost as tight as his teeth.

"Cas they're making me do this," Meg was speaking so soft…so soft and it made him sleepy.

_Angels don't sleep_.

"I_ can't_. You know why I can't."

It was strange how she was getting nothing from torture. She'd racked up hundreds, thousands before him under Alastiar, But now…

The angels had snatched her up from no where, drilling into her head and forcing her to do this.

And she was doing everything she could to make it stop.

"Castiel, please," she breathed, her hand tightening around the sword. "Please Castiel, just tell them and make it stop."

"No."

"Two."

This time it hurt less, the pain felt numb as she dug into him again, this time dragging the sword and slicing it across his body.

"It's hidden," Castiel huffed, Meg pulling back as Naomi let her control of her go just a slight, believing he was about to say it's location. "…Forever."

"One."

Meg struggled as she felt Naomi turn the dial. Cas understood now. It would seem a lot less like she herself was torturing her own brother if Naomi had Meg to be her puppet.

At least Castiel killed his own family with his own hands, instead of hiding behind a demon.

"I'm so sorry."

The words were an echo as she grabbed his face, for a fleeting moment it reminded him of the way Dean had described how Lucifer killed Gabriel.

"I know."

The last jab was slower, and to Meg it felt like forever. Deep into his rib cage and right into his heart, she let go of the sword when it finished sinking into the organ.

"Clarence."

He painfully looked at her one more time, Meg pressing almost to his face. She could see his grace glow bright through his eyes and mouth, and when Naomi forced her to rip the sword out, a wicked wind and a blood curdling scream was all that was left of Cas. And then the angel exploded.

When the light vanished, Meg saw nothing but ashes and his dead vessel.

Naomi walked in then, her face somber and her eyes glaring down at Meg.

"You gonna kill me now?" Meg asked quietly, unamused that Naomi was cautiously staying away from her.

"No. You have no use to us."

"You made me kill him," she hissed, her eyes flicking black. "Least you could do is return the favor."

"Why do you care?" Naomi paced a few steps. "You're a demon. He's nothing to you."

"And what, he was something to you?" The demon kept her glare with the angel. "You tortured him."

"Castiel was… unfortunately compromised."

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to torture you, and kill you."

"Get rid of her."

Those were the last words Meg heard before she was thrown into some woody field. The demon was fuming, almost to the point of tears.

How long had it been since she cried, anyway?

She didn't know.

Frankly, she didn't even care.

—

It was another five days to get to Kansas.

After some tail tracking and some very unwanted flirting with an old friend of theirs, she found them.

She was surprised that Dean even opened the door to her. His face was at first anger but when he saw hers, it softened.

It made her sick.

Sam of course bled our his emotions, Dean wasn't one for being like that and he kept silent.

She had told them everything.

They'd been away from the both of them for so long that if was almost as if the two of them had developed some sort of demon sympathy.

What was even more surprising; they let her stay with them for a while.

They didn't even pick a fight with her while she was there. It was more silence and emptiness, and for a while they were treating her like a normal human.

Sam would try and do things like make Dean include her on dinners and other events, but to be honest she wanted none of their pitty.

She wanted Cas. And she'd never have him back.

Sometimes she had dreams about him, where he would be there, riding buses or grabbing her hand as they ran.

It was disgusting and beautiful and the worse feeling in the world.

—

Sam really didn't find it a surprise that she was gone.

She had taken her stuff, what little she had, and left.

Dean said he was happy that the depression was finally out, but Sam knew it was so much more than that. Especially when he found the note.

_They gave me a sword_

_They made me kill a unicorn_

_The most precious thing god created_

_Left in a broken heap_


End file.
